Spider-Man: Web-Slinging Adventures
Spider-Man: Web-Slinging Adventures is an American computer-animated television series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. The series is created by TBD. The series is produced by both Marvel Animation and Disney Animation Television and premiere on Disney XD on TBD 2021. Synopsis After already becoming the masked superhero, Spider-Man, Peter Parker begins using his powers to help citizens of New York from various villains, such as, the Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Venom, the Crime Master, the Shocker, and others while also trying to uncover the secrets of his missing parents. Cast & Characters Main Characters * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Jack DeSena) * Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by Mae Whitman) Recurring Characters * Aunt May Parker (Voiced by Mindy Sterling) * Harry Osborn (Voiced by Will Wheaton) * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (Voiced by David Faustino) * Liz Allan (Voiced by Kate Higgins) * J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Robbie Robertson (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Betty Brant (Voiced by Laura Bailey) * Gwen Stacy (Voiced by Hynden Walch) * Captain George Stacy (Voiced by Gary Cole) * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) * Hobie Brown/Prowler (Voiced by Khary Payton) * Dr. Ashley Kafka (Voiced by Grey Griffin) * Cassandra Webb/Madame Web (Voiced by Kath Soucie) * Colonel John Jameson (Voiced by Matt Lanter) * Norman Osborn (Voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) Antagonists * Green Goblin (Voiced by Mark Hamill) * Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin (Voiced by Charlie Adler) * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by Jeffrey Combs) * Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by Adam Baldin) * Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by David Kaye) * Herman Schultz/Shocker (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) * Max Dillon/Electro (Voiced by Kirk Thornton) * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (Voiced by Mark Rolston) * Enforcers ** Jackson Brice/Montana (Voiced by Christian Slater) ** Raymond Bloch/Ox (Voiced by ) ** Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan (Voiced by ) * Mac Gargan/Scorpion (Voiced by Matthew Mercer) * Eddie Brock/Venom (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Voiced by Scott Menville) * Lizard (Voiced by Frank Welker) ** Dr. Curt Connors (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (Voiced by Tara Strong) * Hammerhead (Voiced by Patrick Warburton) * Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone (Voiced by James C. Mathis III) * Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane (Voiced by Paul Eiding) * Martin Li/Mr. Negative (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) ** Inner Demons (Various Voices) * Nicholas Lewis, Jr./Crime Master (Voiced by Seth Green) * Abner Jenkins/Beetle (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane) * Fred Myers/Boomerang (Voiced by James Patrick Stuart) * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (Voiced by Scott Menville) * Maxwell Markham/Grizzly (Voiced by Brad Garrett) * Donna Diego/Scream (Voiced by Grey Griffin) * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (Voiced by Brian George) * Kaine Parker (Voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) * Spidercide (Voiced by Jack DeSena) * Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer (Voiced by Nolan North) * Spencer Smythe (Voiced by Rene Auberjonois) Episodes See List of Spider-Man: Web-Slinging Adventures episodes Trivia *